Someone to hear me
by PinkPunk010
Summary: The Doctor is afraid of the future, so he goes to his last family member to chew it over, but gets told a few home truths in the process. Uses my OC Anna Smith. Set just after the Amy-Snog-the-Doc of Flesh and Stone


**A/N; This involves my OC character Morgana Smith. Its set after my story "Lost" as I haven't yet finished it, yes it may contain Spoilers, but it won't impact what is in Lost as this is set after the story is finished...when I get there! It may be useful for you to go back and read, but the chapter this will be referencing isn't uploaded yet. **

**Synopsis: Morgana "Anna" is the only daughter of Rose and the duplicate Doctor. She was dragged through the void to the Doctor's universe because she has the Bad Wolf power. She stays with the Smiths (Sarah Jane and Luke) for a bit but ends up being forced to travel with the Doctor after she destroys a species accidently. Currently, Anna and the Doctor are on Cheem, with Jenny, so if you want to know more it's on my page! **

**Summary: After emotional upheaval, the Doctor decides to visit the one family member he has left to chew it over but he gets a few more home truths than he's ready to accept. Set directly after the Amy-snog-the-Doc scene of Flesh and Stone. **

...

He'd just been to the Byzantium. And it had been worse than he'd ever imagined it could be. He'd met River again. It had been so hard. He just wanted to run like he always did, but now he couldn't. He had just sent Amy off to her bed having sneakily given her a sleeping pill, so she and her wandering hands wouldn't be bothering his gloomy thoughts. He wanted someone to talk to, someone who knew how he felt, someone he could vent his feelings with. Someone like...

Suddenly, he sprung into action, pulling levers and flicking switches. He even put those damned Blue Boringers on. He really didn't want Amy to wake up. He just hoped that the TARDIS was going to take him where he realised he needed to be. She landed.

The Doctor bounced to the door and slipped out quietly. He stared up soulfully at the three storey red brick house in front of him. A white and green car sat in the driveway. It was almost how he remembered it when he came for her funeral. He hoped he'd got the dates right. He really couldn't cope with any more shocks. The sky was darkening as dusk fell over Ealing. In the front window he could see someone moving about, a shape against the yellow kitchen light. The way she was moving made the Doctor sure he was at the right time, for both of them. He fixed his bowtie and crept towards the door. As much as he loved her, she really did terrify him when her hormones were all over the place, worse than her mother and her Aunt put together!

He had just raised a hand to knock when the door opened and there she was, framed by the light behind her.

"Hello."

"Hi."

They paused for a few seconds before the woman opened her arms and threw them round the Doctor's neck.

"Oh Uncle Tom it is so good to see you again! Although I must admit, the kids are in bed," Anna beamed, releasing the Doctor and dragging him into the house. "But I get the feeling this isn't a social call? Please don't drag me into anything! Avon went wild last time!"

"I promise Anne," the Doctor said in a faux bright voice. Anna instantly focused on him. Her brown eyes narrowed in her slim pale face. She pushed a few escaping tendrils of her wavy dark brown hair from her face and placed a hand on her widening hip.

"What is it?" She asked softly. "Where've you been that could be so bad? Is Amy alright? Or, you know, me?"

The Doctor looked sadly at his niece for a few seconds then turned around, staring intently at the pictures on the mantle piece. He was surprised by how much had changed since his last visit. Suddenly the two children in the photo were larger and there were recent baby scans in frames on the windowsills. There was also a photograph of Anna herself, with her children, standing on a hillside with a wild-looking, curly-haired familiar face. He picked the frame up.

"Avon made it," Anna said quietly, coming to join him at the mantle, a cup of tea in each of her hands. "She insisted that the photograph had to be one of us... and River."

She turned away and settled herself into an easy chair, her legs folded up beneath her and one hand resting on the small curve of her stomach.

"You want to talk about River."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, a fact. Anna knew her remaining relative well enough to read him almost as well as the woman herself could. The Doctor turned around.

"Yes," he sat down and discarded his cup of tea. "I found her."

"You make it sound like a bad thing Doctor."

"It is," his eyes zoned out, and his voice sank into the mystical, thoughtful but sad tone that often revealed just how old he was. "I spent so long trying desperately not to find her, I thought that then I couldn't destroy her life by making her go to the Library..."

"You can't run forever you know," Anna said simply, raising her mug. "No matter how hard you try."

"You make it sound like River is a fixed point."

"In your timeline she is."

His eyes focused and he looked up at Anna in her loose tracksuit and floaty chiffon blouse, quietly sipping her tea.

"What?"

"River is a fixed point in our family Doctor," Anna smiled sadly "And she always will be throughout time. That's what your running away from you know, you don't like loosing people you care about. But you recognised that you were going to care for River so deeply that you would do anything to save her. It scared you because you thought you would never love like that again, even Mum didn't come close."

"Your dad I suppose, told you this?" The Doctor muttered sulkily, he didn't like being made to feel like the thick one, and Anna had that mother hen act honed to a Tee.

"He didn't need to," Anna responded lightly "I can read him like a book. I can read you almost as well. Anyway, you're forgetting that I have a power that none of my family have, I discovered how Dad knew that you were terrified of ever meeting River again. And you're forgetting i was there, I was at the Byzantium and the Pandorica and all of that yet to come, I know how River feels about all this too. You feel guilty because you couldn't save her. And you don't want to get to close because you know that if you fall, you'll fall hard-" She broke off, cocking her head slightly to one side, listening for any noises from upstairs or beyond. "But you know that you can't run forever. You always knew that one day you were going to meet her again, and that she was going to know less as you knew more."

"Well, thats pretty much summed it up, thank you Aunt Anna," the Doctor snarled. Anna sipped her tea.

"I know you don't like someone telling you how you feel, but I do think you need to stop feeling guilty," Anna responded calmly. "It was River's choice and you know she did it because she wanted you to meet her one day in your future. You know I'm right. I'm always right."

"When I first saw her, she jumped out of a spaceship and she knew I'd catch her," The Doctor said quietly, his eyes glossing over again. Anna sat quietly, knowing if she interrupted he'd never tell her. "Even you don't trust me that much. And she could fly the TARDIS so _easily_... why would I teach her Anns? I can't trust her, she's in Stormcage for murder and she won't tell me who's... Her eyes...they sparkle and I feel... like I'm looking at a kindred spirit. But then I look away and she's just a woman I feel I have to get as far away from as possible, for her own sake. But her eyes... they look so much older than she actually is, like mine or yours and they have so many secrets in them, dangerous eyes...lovely eyes. I must admit though, her hair is...magnificent! All those curls! But the woman herself. She is so irritating! What with her _Spoilers_ and her _flirting_. An awful lot of flirting. It feels so wrong, but so... _right_ at the same time... I'm going in circles just like I always do with that bloody woman.  
>And then at the end, she was willing to jump into the crack just so that I'd be safe... And you and Amy of course, but she was willing to die to save us... How could a murderer be so ... <em>human<em>? Brilliant... Beautiful... She told me she killed the best man she'd ever known, but wouldn't tell me who. Is it me? I hope not. And she told me I'd see her again soon. And what confused me more than anything Anns, was that I _wanted_ to see her again. I _wanted_ to fight monsters with her at my side telling me off and calling me Sweetie. I truly was looking forward to it... God that's a terrifying thought... she's an enigmatic mystery I'll give her that! And a trouble maker I'll be bound. I haven't been able to stop thinking about our next adventure and when that's going to be, even when Amy kissed me-"

Anna choked on her mouthful of tea. The Doctor looked up with unfocused eyes as she spluttered.

"Carry on," she croaked.

"And I was thinking about River and the next time I'd see her...Anna I don't like it one bit. One minute I'm running away from her the next I feel like I'm watching from the corner of my eyes for her."

"Well, in my opinion, this is a story you have to live for yourself and no one can tell you otherwise," Anna said, heaving herself up from the chair. "I know that's not much help but as I've already given my opinion on the subject."

A high pitched wail set up in the house above their heads. Anna sighed.

"Never asleep for more than two hours before she sets a-wailing."

Anna bustled off to the stairs and could be heard hushing her child. She came down a moment later as the Doctor was trying to sneak out.

"Oh no you don't," Anna muttered, she followed him swiftly to the door and slammed it as quietly as she could. "You are in no state to drive, drink you're tea first and calm down."

"I have to sort Amy out," he said wearily then noticed the shy looking child on her hip. "Hello little one, what's your name then?"

"Aurora," the auburn headed child replied burying her head in the material on Anna's shoulder.

"The new dawn," The Doctor smiled sadly. "and what are you calling this one?" he poked Anna's stomach. Anna smiled.

"We haven't decided," She paused. "We were going to let the girls decide."

"I want to call her River," Aurora declared. The Doctor glanced at her. "but Mummy and Aunty River say we can't, one River is enough for the universe at the moment."

Anna looked her child in the eye, her eyes reflecting back at her. "Now you have seen Uncle Tom, will you go to bed quietly."

The little girl deliberated for a few seconds then glanced back at her mother. "Yes Mama."

Anna put her down. Aurora capered off, stopping halfway down the stairs to glance backwards, but one look from her mother sent her up again.

"I've got to sort Amy out."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get Rory Williams," The Doctor smiled.

"Try the local pub on the night that you took Amy, it's his stag night," Anna smiled, opening the door from him. "Seeing Rory did you good didn't it?"

The Doctor's brow creased in confusion. Seeing her mistake, Anna quickly rectified saying "My Aurora."

"Oh, yes, I've remembered that life has to be lived from all perspectives," He smiled wearily and paused. "Does River come by often?"

"As often as you do, sometimes more. Mostly you come together if I'm honest. The girls love her and we're particularly partial to her influence on them, despite the guns and Stormcage."

The Doctor nodded and quit the house, turning at the door of the TARDIS to wave. Anna closed the door and sighed, before going upstairs and opening Aurora's door. A soft song could be heard from within.

"You're going to have to teach me that you know Tante," Anna smiled, leaning against the frame. River looked up at her through red rimmed eyes. Anna sighed. "I'll put the kettle on."

**A/N So Ok, not the best, and I kept it deliberately ambiguous in places where I considered it necessary. So this is basically the Doctor admitting that River interests him, and if you haven't guessed it, I think River is coming from The Day of the Moon. R&R you know the drill!**


End file.
